


Corpse bride

by silver_wing



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: How can a writer find inspiration to write a brilliant horror story in a bland and grey town no one hears or knows about? Walk into the woods





	1. Prologue

_ There was once a young girl you have trained to be married and have the same life as a mother, a happy and loving husband and that they live happily ever after. One day she met a man who she thought she loved I love at first sight. _

_ Although she thought she loved him and loved her first sight her father however did not approve of such marriage. He believed that the man himself was a liar and a treacherous man who was not worthy of his daughter or her hand in marriage.  _

_ The young girl who was in love, decided to follow up with the man and his plan to elope. He devised a plan of where and when to meet. He warned her that if you go with me we won't be able to live the life you're use to and so you need to grab as much money as you can and meet me in the forest he said. _

_ She agreed. _

_ That night, she ran into the woods, dressed in her mother's wedding dress, waiting for him by the old oak tree. She waited and waited as it was colder and as it got colder and the more cold she got the more tired she felt and more weak she felt. Feeling the dread of loss and a broken heart she began to make her way home until finally close to pass Twilight she saw the man she loved only stopped to see something worse. _

_ She saw her death.  _

_ Her first love dragged a dagger in her and pushed her against the tree and run off with all of the money she had. _

_ While dying, her last final words were  _

_ “I'm so sorry Father.” _

_ buried within the ground as years passed, she took a vow and plead for one day her true love will come set her free.  _

_ Then and now, she waits and waits, hoping for her true love to come and hoping that he loves her even after death. _


	2. Chapter 1

1839

étoile, Europe

“This is annoying Buzz!!” Warp crumbles the newspaper up and threw it across the room. “They won't publish my work but they would publish his?!”

Buzz picks up the paper and opens up to read the latest news.

“‘Best horror writer, Edgar Allan Poe writes his best work yet!’ This means nothing Warp! your a great writer, just need to find the right publishers to do it.”  

Warp just glares at him and then sighs. “Buzz as my brother and best friend your support is great but so far nearly all the publishers denied my work.”

Buzz pats his back and smiles. “Come on Warp this doesn't change a thing!  You still got your job as a reporter and blacksmith of the town! You're the best!”

“Buzz I want more than this!” Warp looked out through the window, “I want to write stories that make people think, not write about the usual weather or make horseshoes.” 

“And you will Warp.” Buzz helps him up and lead him out and down the stairs to the main room. “Look we've been brothers since the orphanage and stood together through every situations. I'm going to help you and get your stories out just be patient.” 

Just as Buzz lead him to the dining room, He was pulled away. 

“Buzz Zachery Année-lumière! You are supposed to meet your fiance Jessie Belle Campbell and her brother Woodrow.” Their adopted mother Wilhelmina Année-lumière spoke.

Buzz looked to Warp in plea but Warp held his hands up. Just as he was going to turn, their father, Neb was behind him. “Warp you better follow your brother, he may need help. Maybe you can get inspired by this.”

Warp shrugs and follow up behind Buzz.

Mid afternoon

“This is the longest ride.” Buzz stated with dread and distaste. 

“Hey you agreed to the arrange marriage.” Warp declared as he was writing out some ideas.

“Now boys do act out now because you will behave when meeting them and I am simply bored.” Their mother stated and noticed Warp has his journal out. 

“Any new inspiration dear?”  She asked.

Warp looked up and shrug. “Maybe.”

She giggles. “Warp you will be a great writer maybe you just need-”

“Sorry mom but I ain't interested in getting married yet.”

“I was not going to say that yet; I was going to say to get some fresh air.” 

Warp chuckles. “Sure you were and besides I don't find any women that catches my eye.” Warp sat back. “I guess I'm meant to stay single.” 

“There is always someone for another, you will find her or him.” She spoke.

“For the last time I don't have a thing for men!” Warp glared and the coach stopped.

“Oh we're here!” She stated and gotten off, leaving a dumbfounded and irritated Warp.

Buzz was amazed by the small town and how small and simple it was but amazed that the the townspeople are more dead than ever.

“Very active huh?” Buzz commented to Warp who only gave him his known “really?” face. “We lived in this town for 16 years, it's always been this way.” 

“Now behave boys.” Their father stated. 

“Sir yes sir.” Both stated.

They made their way to the manor and knocked. 

“Now Buzz you need to stand straight! Don't slouch! Why must you shave your wonderful black hair, women swoon for that!”

As she continued to list every single thing, Warp could only smirk but heard the doors opened.

“Ma…?” He said. 

“Oh my! Forgive my action. Men will be men.” She giggles. 

The butler rolled his eyes, sneered in distaste but moved away.

“I've seen better gestures from a dog.” Their mother commented as the butler glared at her. Warp grins at his mother's witty comeback. She was not like many women but she can pull off anything. He remembers a time she would even get him down from a tree just because he would not come down to meet a girl who was obsessive and crazy or practically took down a wolf to protect him.

‘That was terrifying.’ He thought as he entered in the manor. 

He looks up to see a woman adorning a dull red wine dress with a stern glare, probably older than his mother. He turned to see a very short man who looked duller than the town and shared the same despised look. 

He could barely hear them talk to each other but the way they acted was as if they were disgusted.

The man gave them a strained and ghastly looking smile that gave uncomfortable chills. 

“Hello what a pleasure, welcome to our home.” He said.

Wilhelmina smiles to them but Warp and Buzz knew she was more standing her ground and skeptical of them. 

The said woman coughed, catching everyone's attention. “We will be having tea in the west drawing room, please do follow us.” 

“Warp, Buzz.” 

Both men jumped from their mother's voice. 

“Stay out here for a bit but do not break anything.” 

Both nodded as she and their father left into the room.

Buzz was the first to let go of the breath he held as Warp laughed. 

“Did you see the way mom was to them? She didn't like them!”

“She doesn't care about them Warp, she was more hoping to meet my fiance. They didn't seem bad.”

“Buddy your father in law was more disgusted than happy to meet us and so was the mother in law. Mom was more than ready to pick a fight.” 

Before Buzz could comment he stopped to see a piano on the side. He walked towards it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the room. 

Warp took a look at the piano. Compared to everything and everyone, this was only vibrant and colorful thing in this whole town despite it's color was black.

“Think they wouldn't mind me playing it?” Buzz asked.

“Go ahead Buzz. This thing is begging to be played and I bet this is just to be here as a display.” 

Buzz sat and played the first few keys and continued to play.

Warp smiled remembering this song.

“It takes me back when we were at the orphanage. Remember when we were what 7? This man brought the instruments and one of them was a toy piano. You loved that thing but then misses hag threw it in the fireplace. That was on the same day mom and pops got us.” Warp said as he leans against the piano. 

“She told us she was happy to adopt us both.” Buzz spoke as he continued to play. “She got us lessons to continue learning.”

Warp nodded and saw a young lady poking her head on the side of the open doorway near the stairs. Warp nudged his head for her to come down and as shy as she was, she did. Warp saw her coming down quietly but could already see she was a sweet little lady who was just as shy as his brother. ‘She's really perfect for him.’ But just as when his brother was finishing up he was startled by her and stopped.

“I'm so sorry- I didnt -I mean I knew- Why didn't you warn me!” Buzz glared at Warp. 

“She was quiet as a mouse.” Warp answered with a smirk.

“You play very beautifully sir. Ah wish ah could play too.” 

Both men were stun by her accents but pushed it away. “Why don't you?” Warp asked and got a glare from Buzz.

“Aunty believes it's improper for a lady and since ahm from the west, they say it's a useless trick.” 

Warp could already see Buzz was getting head over heels for her but kept quiet. “Why is a cowgirl like you here?”

Jessie blushes and looks down. 

“Well we lost our ma and pa years ago so we live with our aunt and uncle.” 

They turned to see a tall man about the same height as Warp if a bit taller but was dressed from the old west. 

“My names Woodrow but y'all can call me Woody.” The man now Woody smiled and held his hand out. “Must be my brothers in law!” He smiled.

“Yup but Buzzy here is the one tying the knot. I'm Warp.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Woody replied and shook his hand.

Buzz was too distracted by Jessie to acknowledge the other's hand.

“So what is it like here for you two?” Warp asked.

“Well it's not bad but Jessie would get harsh lessons in behaviour but I still teach her the needed things from the west.” 

Warp nodded and looks to them. “I guess you won't need to worry about her, Buzz is a good man.” 

“In what preparate is this? And letting these two talk?!” 

The woman glared at them. “Here it is one minute before 5 and you are not at the rehearsal. Come at once!” all followed her and Warp could see the pain in Jessie’s eyes as well in Buzz. ‘This is gonna be ok…’ 


	3. A walk in the woods

1 to 2 hours later.

‘Forget what I said.” 

“Master Année-lumière from the beginning, again!” The pastor glared. 

Warp flinched from the glare given to Buzz.

“With this hand,   
I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never empty,   
for I will be your wine.

With this candle,   
I will light your way in darkness.   
With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

“Let's try it again.” 

Buzz nodded but already he was messing up.

“With this candle.” He placed it to the lit one but it didn't lit.

“This candle….” he tried again.

Nothing

“Candle.” He frowned.

Not catching the fire.

Wilhelmina giggles knowing Buzz is just shy as Warp rolled his eyes.

“Shall I get up there and do it for him?” Zeb their father asked.   
Wilhelmina shook her head.   
“Don't get all aflutter, dear. This is just rehearsal.” their mother spoke, trying to comfort him.

“With this candle…..?” Buzz was getting nervous until the pastor bang his staff against the floor.

“Continue!!” 

Ring!

All look back and heard the doorbell rang.

The uncle whispered to the butler and right away he left.

“Let's just pick it up at the candle bit.”

Soon enough Warp sees the butler but saw him handing out a card and whispers something to the short man's attention. 

The man enters in and already Warp didn't like him.

‘He's bad news.’ Was the first thought that came to him. This man seemed to have status and power but there was something else but couldn't put his finger on it.

“I apologize for my disturbance but it seems I am a week early.” 

“Let's try it again, shall we?” The pastor glares at him and Buzz was shaking.

“Yes!”

“Right.”

Buzz nodded but saw what he meant and swap the candle to his right.   
He turns to Jessie and was smiling like a fool.

“With this….?”

“Hand!”

“Right!” Buzz blushed as he held Jessie's hand and already he was blushing all over for her. “With this hand I will…” 

Bump!

“Three steps! Three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, young man!”

“Of course I do!” Buzz blurted out and blushes.

“Pay attention, have you even remembered to bring the ring?” 

Buzz nodded and holds out the ring.

For the past half hour Buzz finally got it right and they were able to get it. 

“Well that was boring.” Warp stated. 

“I'm very sorry I kept getting them wrong.” Buzz said to Jessie but she was smiling.

“Don't fret it! It happens!” Buzz smiles and soon enough they were talking by the piano.

Warp was glad Buzz found someone that was patient with him. He looked through the window and frown how his work as a writer was not as great as he had hoped.

“Warp you need to get out of this drafty manor.”

Warp turned to Buzz and gave him a smile. “Go on out and look around.” 

Warp nodded and made his way to leave. He exits out and he walks through the courtyard and sees the variety of few people watch him with judgemental eyes.

“Some small town huh?” Warp mumbles to himself as he walked down through the path of the woods. He was never fond of this town considering they were nosy about his stories or his journals. He frowns at the thought of how they make fun of his dreams.

‘Not to mention they keep asking when will I get famous…’ He stopped his thought to glare at the sunset in the far horizon as if mocking him in some way.

“Doesn't matter what they say, I want to writes the stories no one can fall asleep from.” He then chuckles to himself. “Besides where am I gonna find a woman with beauty and brains? Someone who is challenging and sincere?” Just as he stopped he sat down against a tree. He looked to the now night sky. He always favored the night than the day, something about the eerie time was much comforting than the rays of sunlight.

“Better head back-”

He stopped when he heard someone or more precise, a woman crying. Warp walked toward where the crying was coming from but the more he followed, the more he felt the night got colder. When he hears he was getting close, he stopped and hid behind a tree to see a woman in a white dress crying. 

‘She was either stood up or a runaway bride.’ He couldn't help but gaze at her. She was quite in his mind lovely especially the way her white blue-

He stopped and took a second glance at her and saw she was as pale as a corpse!

“Hey are you ok?!” He shouted but the minute he was a few feet away, he saw almost her whole arm was bone ! 

“Miss…?” He stopped and froze in fear.

The said girl looked up shocked and afraid. She walked back and made a dash away further into the forest. 

“Wait!” Warp followed behind but stopped when she was gone. He looked around but found no trace aside what he saw and frowns. “I must be dreaming.” He said and made a turn but stopped to see a small flower in the snow.

He picks it and already he knew she was real. 

He takes off his coat and place it by the old oak tree where he saw her.

“You can keep the coat!” And left. Warp rushes out of the woods but for a moment he felt something in his heart but left it be as he made his way home

 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning

Warp sat in the guest bed with a wonder in who she was. He knew for certain she was dead and a dead bride at that. He held the small flower up and wonders who was she.

He couldn't sleep after coming back, the shock of seeing a dead bride was too amazing! The way she looked was shocking yet mysterious. 

‘She looked very beautiful. It's a tragedy she died.’ He was already thinking of her and remembered every detail he saw of her. ‘She was like an angel in white but cold as death.’

Warp stopped himself and sat up and looked around for his journal and began to write.

_ She sat as if time froze for her.  _

_ Her deep dark eye were hypnotic as I stared into them. _

_ Her face was illuminated by the moon as she gazes up to the dark starry night.  _

_ I wonder what were her thoughts, her dreams. Why is such a beautiful creature as herself alone? As I stare at her I wonder what fool harmed her? Who would dare end her life. _

On and on he wrote and after an hour he was nearly half ways done with his book.

He looks up to the time and saw it was close to sunset. He rushes out, not telling his mother nor father or even Buzz where he was going. He ran across and into the woods, following the path he knew. As he got there, he saw her her sitting and wrapped in his coat. He saw she was smaller than him and smiled. Getting a second look, he knew she was quite lovely. Not making a sound, he began to write her descriptions. He wrote every single detail and even drew her in his book. Warp although excited, was drifting into sleep due to the lack of sleep previously. He leans against the tree and began to close his eyes, unaware of the darkness shrouding him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warp groan when he got up feeling the softness of the blankets.

‘Wait blankets....?’ He shot up from bed in shock. He looked around and finds himself in the guest room.

“Warp I didn't see you come in last night.” Warp looked up to see Buzz enter their room for the time being.

“Sorry I just, I had a lot on my mind.” Warp looked was confused how he got back in without ever moving. His mind then went to the bride.

‘Did she brought me here..?” He looked through the window and kept the flower hidden in his chest pocket. It was barely mid morning but already he wishes to see her again.

“Well have you found any inspiration?”

“Yeah but she ran away.” 

Buzz beamed and was ready to congratulate him but saw Warp moved to close the door. 

“It's not what you think.” 

Warp sat on a chair by the desk as buzz sat on his bed. “Last two nights ago I had walked into the woods, that was when I saw her but she wasn't alive. She was dead.”

“She probably looked dea-”

“Half of her arm was bones! A small section of her left cheek was opened and I saw some of her teeth. And right beneath her right breast was a hole! She wasn't alive! She was a dead bride!”

Buzz was quiet and couldn't say a word. 

“You don't believe me do you?” Warp sighed and groan from irritation. “I didn't make this up. She was real I swear it! I have it here!” Warp grabbed his bag but couldn't find his journal.

Buzz knew he wouldn't lie but hearing about a corpse come alive was a bit hard to believe. “Look why don't you prove it? Bring her here and I'll believe you.”

Warp shook his head. “No way. What if she thinks you were her groom? She probably thinks she was going to get married to you like some perky and over obsessed bridesmaid.”

Buzz raised a brow at this. “Warp do you like this corpse?”

Warp stopped and looked to Buzz as if he had grown a head on the spot. “That is the craziest thing- why did you even- look I'm gonna go and spy on her more, not obsessed! I'm just inspired.” Warp stated as he grabbed the things he needed to see her. Just as he opened the door, he saw the said man from yesterday by his sister in law's closed door. 

“Come now dear. It is not bad to get flowers from a gentleman.”

“Unless the bride is being engaged.” Warp retorted.

The man glared at him. 

“Beat it, she doesn't want to be with you and I'm pretty sure she went through the window to escape from you.”

The man glared and saw Buzz coming out and left.

Just as he did, Jessie opened the door by an inch.

“Thanks Warp. He wouldn't leave.”

“Hey you're gonna be my sister and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do my job.”

Jessie giggles and hid behind him when Buzz came. 

“Hi Buzz.” She squeaked.

Buzz blushes as Warp rolled his eyes and moved away seeing her blushing even more. 

“You know Buzz never rode a horse before, you could go teach him how.” 

Jessie perked at that and smiled. “You will need to learn especially when carriages are too slow to travel!”

Buzz blushes and gave a silent thank you to his brother. 

“Not without supervision. You might need help.” Woody walked up to them from the stairs and gave them his stern look.

Jessie smiled and lead her fiance and brother outside. 

Warp snickers and made his depart to the stairs. He was so close to the entrance of the doors but was stopped by his mother. 

Wilhelmina gave him a stern look but held out a basket and within it was food for the whole day. “Just come back before it gets any darker.” She said. “I may not be as young as I use to be but I will take down a wolf if it means to protect you.”  

Warp smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “Love you mom, see ya.” 

He made his walk through the town and saw surprisingly a small sewing shop opened. 

He enters in to see a variety of materials out that were quite appealing. The one that took him by surprise was the white one.

“Is it for a bride to be?” He turned to see a man with dark red wine hair sewing in a white material. He was no older than himself but he could see he had this maturity in him.

“No but my brother has a bride and I don't know if she can sow.”

The man fixes his monocle to see the pattern he was doing. “Ladies are to learn to help their husband when they ruin their clothes, at least my father told me that.” The man spoke as he continued to sow.

“Where is he now?” Warp asked.

“Six feet under by the grove next to my mother. They died from a disease.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” Warp replied.

“It happens, I can see them when I can. What about you? White seems to pique your interest.” 

“I was hoping to buy a certain material, a wedding gift for my sister.”

The man raised a brow.

“Not related but hate to use the in law, kind of sounds distasteful you know?” 

The man gotten up and grabbed a material that was plain but had designs of snow leaves.

“I recommend this then.” 

Warp nodded but looked to the one that resembled the corpses material. “Can I just get a small yard of this one too? Give her a variety?” 

The man nodded and grabbed the material to cut.

“Names Warp.” 

“I am Nosferatu but Nos is suffice.” 

Warp nodded and paid Nos. “I'll talk to you soon if she likes it.” Warp waved him as he left.

Nos sighed as he held a picture of his family along with holding the material he was fixing for his dear friend. 

“At least I know who he is now but what he is after I have no idea...” He continued to sow the sleeve.

Warp made his way to the old oak tree and looked around to see anything. He frowns but saw a small bouquet of fresh flowers there.

“What are you doing here?” Warp shook and jumped from the appearance of an old man.

“Sorry sir I'm uh…”  but he stopped to hear the old man coughing. 

“Are you alright?” Warp help him sat down and held out a bread and water.

The man thanked him and drank some water.

“Thank you kind man, not many respects manners.” The old man coughs.

“Take it easy, you need to head out or the cold will get you-”

“She died here.”

Warp stopped and the image of the bride came to mind.

“They say she didn't but I know she died. A father can feel when their children is gone. I cursed the day that man came to her!” He coughs hoarsely and Warp helped him. “He was only after my fortune! That horrible man spewed lies and led her to her damnation.” He began to cry. “When she died, I felt it here!” He places his old weary hands beneath his right breast. “I swore the winds whispered her words to me!” 

Warp frowned as he helped him up. 

“I found an investigator to help me! He would not charge me but rather help me. He lead me here to where she was buried.” 

Warp then saw a nurse coming up. 

“Thank you kind sir. The master lost his daughter and he comes here ever since. She was such a beautiful girl with so much potential.” 

Warp knew he had to ask. “What does she look like?” 

The nurse held out a small pocket watch and opened it to show a picture of a girl.

Warp was quiet to see how alive she looked and how beautiful she is. The man took notice of Warp's reaction. 

“Did you see her ghost?! Was she alright?!” He held onto his vest. And the small flower fell out. The old man shakily held it and cried. 

“Please tell me?!” Tears came down as he held Warp as if he was sinking into the earth. “If you see her, tell her I love her! Tell her I am not mad! I miss her! Please!” He was then pushed into the carriage and it left. Warp felt water on his cheek and looked to the sky although ever so grey, not a single drop never came down. He looked to the old oak tree and frowns. “Would it be worth it in the end?” 

That night not a single soul came out. Warp waited and waited to find her nowhere to be seen. He was about to make it back home but turned back. “I met your father! He misses you! He doesn't blame you for what happened!”

Warp then left, leaving behind the material he got for her.

As soon as he was gone, a figure walked up and held the material up. The moon shine to reveal it was Nos. He sighed as he put away the material in his coat. 

“Mira luv, you should go see your father, with what little he has left to live.” 

Mira peeked out from the tree. “But what if he-”

“I was watching what happened earlier the day. Your father is dying.” 

“But he can be there with me! He-”

“Mira your father may not come back like you did. You died unexpected and you cannot remember your killer. You also took a vow to find true love.” Nos spoke and held her hands. “You cannot assume he will come down after his death. Remember his wife, your mother, who he waits and long to be with. Do not do this to your father.” 

Mira wishes to cry but she couldn't and look to Nos. “How? I can't feel anything Nos! I can't-” she began to cry tearless tears. Nos held her in comfort. 

“For your father Mira.” He spoke.

“Ok.” She whimpered and hugs Nos tighter. “Does the dead have it easier or does the living have it easy?”

“I am in between worlds, I can say both do share the same pain but we can find happiness as well.” 

Mira smiles and pulls away. “Thank you Nos, for everything you do for me and tolerate me.” 

Nos smiles and pats her head. “You are one of the few important to me and besides who else will be my model that will not throw themselves at me?”

Mira giggles and look to where the man went.

Nos sighed and knew who she was thinking of. “We do not know if he may be your killer.”

“What if he isn't?” Mira plead as as she gave a solemn face. “Something about him makes my dead heart beat. My dead heart Nos!” Mira smiles a sad smile.

Nos looked to the sky for a sign and saw Mira gave him her “please Nos” face. 

“Do not give me that look Mira.” he glared.

“Please Nos….?” 

Nos could already see her deep blue eye were glassier and he glared in defeat.

“Alright Mira but you need to let me investigate him, figure out who he is and what he is after but on the condition you go see your father.” 

Mira nodded and saw her grin in triumph. Nos shook his head, puzzled how she was like his sister. 

‘Why do I get myself involve?’


	6. Heed thy warning

Warp was already packing for the night again and made his way downstairs.

“Morning Warp.”

“Morning Buzz.” Warp replied and eyed him for a moment. “Something different about you…”

Buzz stiffened and Warp then raised a brow. “Did you and Jessie…”

“We just kissed.”

Warp was quiet but then laughs. “That's all?” he said between laughs and Buzz glares at him but was flustered

“She kissed me.”

Warp laughs even more. “Oh man… she made the first move….” He said between his laughs. As soon as he calms down, Warp pats his back. “Buzz it's ok to kiss her, she's a sweet girl. Look don't let her be the only one risking and jumping on the spot. Be a bit bold but not too bold or else you'll scare her.”

Buzz nodded and smiled. “Thanks Warp, you can be pretty great you know?”

Warp wave it off and walked out. He walked around town to see what was there but already he knew there was not much to buy aside the recent sewing shop. He figured he would bug the guy Nos again.

“Hello?” Warp shouted out, entering the shop.

“Salutations sir.” Nos replied as he was in the back, stitching up a white dress.

“You can call me Warp and what's with the dress?”

“A bride stopped by and purchased this dress.”

“Does this girl happens to be-”

“Lady Campbell Warp. Is she the sister in law you were speaking about?”

Warp nodded. “Yeah she is. Don't answer this but do you….  You know...?”

Nos glared. “I need to measure her size and I do have a strict code of honor. I do not get aroused so easily.”

Warp was relieved but was curious. “So does that mean you have that special lady in your life?”

Nos took it to thought. “You can say that but she is more like a sister to me. I have another special someone but it's complicated.”

“Not judging.” Warp held his hands out.

“I do not care but I am curious why do you go to the forest at night?” Nos stopped stitching, looking at Warp.

Warp was quiet and wondered should he tell this stranger the truth or a lie. He chose to tell the truth.

“Do you believe there is something after death?”

He nodded. “My mother believed in such and taught me to not ever disbelieve the supernatural, why?”

Warp closed the door and turned to Nos who was unfazed by his action.

“Two nights ago I saw a bride only she was dead.”

“Are you certain she was? The night can-”

“I know what I saw!” Warp took out a piece of paper and began to draw her out. “She is real, I swear it.” As soon as he drew a sketch of her, he showed it to Nos who was quiet. Warp watched the man the way he looked and he knew the man believed him but when he saw him look to him, his eyes were glowing red. Warp moved back and tried to exit out but he was pulled back and thrown across the room.

“Let me make this clear.”

Warp tried to get up but he couldn't feeling frozen in place, as if he wasn't in control.

“Mira is not to be played with.” Warp was lifted up and against the wall and saw Nos baring his teeth like a wolf.

‘No much worse!’

“If you dare come near her with vulgar desires, I will kill you and make certain no one ever finds you again. Understand?”

“You got it wrong-” he tried to explain. But he couldn't.

“I am not wrong Warp.” He threw him on the floor and dragged him outside. He threw him out of his shop. “I am being protective of her.” and he slams the door.

Warp stood up and glared at the shop and saw he was the only one outside. He almost forgot it was mass. “The one time I had hope people were around…” He got up, groaning from being tossed around and decided to head back out, find another way to see her.

-

Mira looked out at her home, nervous to see her father. She couldn't move from her spot and sighed with pressure hitting her like a hammer. She did promised Nos to go see him and she keeps to her word. She decided to move only to hide away when she saw her father walking to the rose bushes where she was hiding.

“I hope the young man sees her.” He spoke softly.

Mira couldn't do it, not anymore. when she was ready to go, she felt a hand on her bone arm.

“Mira?”


	7. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long wait and been trying my hardest not to lose interest but I will as much as possible to finish the story.

Warp sat down on his seat as he ate lunch with his family and in laws along with the man. He couldn't help but wonder how he can talk to the bride now 

“So tell us Lord Axis, where are you from?”

“Why I came from the eastern up North, it is ravishing there.” 

Warp rolled his eyes, too bored to say a snarky remark.

“From there! There is nothing but waste. Nothing but dead trees there.” Wilhelmina stated. “I was there traveling across to see my family not too long ago.]” 

Warp snickered silently as the man glared at her. 

Warp and his father gave the same glare along a promise of pain.

“Well must not be recent; it is flourishing and beautiful.”

“Well what do you do for a living?” Jessie's aunt asked.

“Well I don't really work, I live lavishly, befitting royalty.” he smirk.

“Your lady wife is fortunate!” the aunt grins.

Warp looked to the aunt and glared. ‘Money hungry.’ 

“No unfortunately I am not married. I was betrothed years ago but tragedy snatched my bride away.” 

“So why are you here? Making sure tragedy doesn’t come by?” Warp asked with a glare.

Gilbert look to him and Warp knew he was giving a glare at him. ‘More like wanting to kill me on this spot.’ Warp cut his vegetables and began to eat it.

“They say you can tell the kind of man that he is when you see his plate. Are you that weak?”

“Warp cannot have meat.” Wilhelmina stated. “My son has a fragile heart since he was a boy. The doctors said he must eat little as possible but my son believed he would rather just give it up all together.”

“What she said.” Warp spoke as he ate his food.

The man sneered but looked to Jessie with a tint of something awful between greed and lust. “So tell me Jessie, what do you think of your future husband? He's quite a catch.” 

Jessie smiles. “He certainly is and I wouldn't change my mind.” 

Warp could tell the way the man clenched around his napkin and dangerously close to the knife. Warp carefully grabbed his own and gave him a death threats stare. Gilbert only smiles and lets go of the napkin. “Well best wishes to all.” He stood up and left the room. Warp had a chill crawling his skin, he knew something was off. He looked to woody and knew already he didn't like the guy either. 

“Well we need to see the tailor soon and with Jessie needing an escort-”

“I can go with her.” Warp stated. 

The aunt merely glares at him. “Surely you jest? Why not have sir Gilbert go with her?” 

“Actually Warp, that's a great idea!” Wilhelmina smiles. “She is to be with her future family and who better to guard her life than our eldest son. Buzz and Woody are to get their fitting and Warp has already gotten his suit. Furthermore, I hate to think a stranger we all barely know would do something scandalous to your name.” 

The aunt tensed a bit. “... Very well.” 

 

Warp walked by Jessie’s side as they walked out.

“So tell me why have you been staying in the forest? It's scary there.”

“Well I was looking for inspiration and so far my book… disappeared.”

“You really treasure that book?” she asked.

“Yup but she has it.” 

“She who? Oh you mean the dead bride?” she spoke sadly.

“The dead bride?”

“Well a few years ago this ere’ rich lord had a daughter and he loved her very much. They say she was as beautiful as the moon but her hair was like the sunset.”  Jessie explained as they made their way to the shop.

“But a lord who had no money to his name, he was a terrible man and he charmed the girl, she fell head over heels. She asked her old man for his blessing but he said no. Told her he didn't like ‘im, if only she knew that man was a cruel cold hearted man. She and the man planned to runaway and elope but told her to bring what she could to make it in their new life.”

Warp was listening to her, his hand twitches as if he was writing every word.

“She grabbed a bag full of bills and even wore her mother's wedding dress.” Jessie looked down. “They say the dress fit like a glove.”

Warp notices the change in mood. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be if anything my mom is watching over me and Woody.” Warp smiles and kept listening in.

“And then?” 

“She waited for hours in the cold in the woods until finally he came but the second she turned, he killed her and left her for dead. They say she made a vow lying under the dead tree that she would wait for her true love.” Jessie to see the shop coming up. She knocks on the door and out came Nos.

“Salutation miss Jessie.” He smiles but strains it even more facing Warp. “Please come in, I am nearly done.” 

“Thank you sir! This is my soon to be big brother!” Jessie smiles as she enters in. 

Warp was ready to stay outside when he stopped. 

“A moment please?” Nos asked. 

“Not gonna kill me?” Warp asked.

The British man shook his head. “Not unless you give me enough reason but this is not the case. I wish to apologize.” 

Warp snort. “Right so you had a change of heart in less than a day.” Warp looks the other way but pauses to see his book. “How the hell-”

“She had your book. After reading it myself, I have come to realize you are not a suspect.” Nos crosses his arms.

“I can't stand the thought of killing!” He whispers. “Please understand, my friend cannot crossover and-”

“The corpse bride? Let me help her-”

“No.” Nos glares

“Give me a chance. Please I want to help her-”

“And how would you do that?” Nos glares. 

“Let me talk to her.” Warp stated. “If I can help in some way I want to help her.”

Nos raises a brow. “You are not some kind of necrophilia crazed man are you?” 

Warp looked disgusted. “I. AM. NOT. What about you?”

Nos rolls his eyes. “I am in between the land of the living and the dead but I am in terms undead.” Nos enters back in.

Warp was now confused as ever. “So wait do you like her?”

~°~

“Mr. Nos this is wonderful!” She smiles as she wears her dress. 

Nos smiles as he places the plain crown over her head. “I will add the flowers on the night before the wedding but is this the laces you wish?”

Jessie nodded. “Thank you for changing it back to the simple one than the exaggerated one.” 

“You are the one that is to be wed, not your aunt.” Nos spoke as he helps fixes the back of her dress.

Warp just watches Nos and eyed as if he was going to do harm to her. ‘If he touches her funny-’

“I'll go change back. Thank you Nos.” And she left.

“I do not prefer her just to break the tension.” Nos spoke.

“I don't want her hurt alright. I already got a guy harassing her. Some axel whatever.”

Nos raises a brow. “Who?”

Warp imagine him and begins. “He is this moron who boasts how much money he has but he's always tries to get touchy with her.”

Nos was looking serious. “Warp keep her safe and away from the man.”

“Of course I wou- wait! Do you know something?” 

Nos crosses his arms. “It is hard to say but your answer is similar to the old Lord's but I am unsure if they are connected.”

“Who?”

Nos gave a moment and decided to tell him. “Her father. You see Mr. Nova was the last person to get a good look at his daughter's killer. It could be just a coincidence-”

“Then lets go ask him!” Warp stated. 

Nos glares and massages the bridge of his nose. “The man is already frail than glass Warp. Mira is to write a letter and hopefully has not done anything crazy. That man would have a heart attack.”

Elsewhere

Mira was sitting in the study room of her father as he was quiet the entire time. Mira couldn't look at him. ‘How could I when I ran away from the only family I have?’

“My dear sweet daughter, what has happened to you?” he stood up but shook from the unbalanced stand.

“A lot father.” Mira spoke as she holds his hands but couldn't look at him in the eye. “I can't believe so much changed-”

“But you haven't.” He smiled. “You look so much like your mother.”

“I'm dead!” She cried. “I'm nothing but deceased skin and bones. In hideous! I'm-”

“You’re still my beautiful daughter.” He smiles. “You still have your mother's eyes and even without the warmth you carry, your eyes are still warm and vibrant. You are still my little girl who ran across the fields and gave me small daisies. Did you see your mother? Is she alright?” He asked, eyes filled with worry.

She shook her head. “No I haven't. I looked around only to learn she passed on happy.” 

Nova smiles and coughs a bit. “She told me she was at peace. She was very happy before she passed on.”

Mira smiles to him but she can hear his heart beating so slow.

“Mira, dove, as you know I'm dying but seeing you here, I know you're alright now, even though you have departed from this world just as will I soon. I feel relief and happy seeing you one last time.”

“Father please,” she asked. “I can't see you die.”

“Mira I can't hold on any longer. This heart only beated this blood long enough in hopes to see you one day. I feel at ease and I need to tell you that I am sorry for being so hard on you.” He smiled as he sat back cupping her cheek. “I couldn't let you get hurt but if I was more kindred, I could have made a change for the better.”

“No father it wasn't your fault at all!” She held his hand. “If I hadn't been a fool so easily and saw what he wanted I could have been alive. I could have been alive to take care of you.” 

Nova holds her close. “Darling dove, we are both to blame but I never stopped loving you. I want you to be happy and be free. When you are ready, we'll be together in heaven…. Goodbye…. Mira….” He closes his eyes and slowly, ever so little, his heart finally stopped. 

“Father?” She cries weakly, cupping his face. “Please don't go! Please!? Father?!” She hugged her father close. She holds his body and cries, feeling all the warmth of her father's body gone….


End file.
